<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Is The Language Of My Heart by Fandom746</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644696">Music Is The Language Of My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746'>Fandom746</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Confessions, Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of pensieve from Harry Potter, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Piano, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Gideon Lightwood has been acting very strange for the past few days. Magnus is determined to find out why, but a confrontation leads to dire consequences. Does Magnus find out what happened? Does Alec manage to express his feelings? And what is a piano doing in Alec's office?</p><p>Do read on to find out. </p><p>Check tags for spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray &amp; Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane &amp; Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have included a tiny aspect from Harry Potter - namely the Pensieve, but given it my own twist. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexander Gideon Lightwood has been acting strange for the past few days. Magnus is out to find out why, but things immediately descend into misunderstanding and hurt. Will Alec be able to express his thoughts after all?</p><p>Check tags for spoilers.<br/>Also i couldnt help but bring in a little Harry Potter in, with my own twist. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What <em>are</em> you doing, Alexander?" Magnus asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. It had now been 3 days since Magnus had begun noticing Alec's bizarre behavior. </p><p>3 days since he noticed Alec shuffling off to his study at night, after he thought Magnus had fallen asleep.</p><p>3 days since he noticed Alec clinging to his phone at odd hours, constantly peering into it in his limited free time.</p><p>3 days since he noticed Alec begin to put his phone face down when not using it, and always keep an eye on it, as if afraid something would leap out of it otherwise. </p><p>And now, Alec was sitting in the corner of the very extensive and spacious closet, squeezed behind Magnus's oldest winter collection of coats, some of which had not seen the light of day in decades. He did look very cute sitting amid the coats, Magnus thought, but it was very <em>weird</em>. Why squeeze into a corner, half hidden by clothes, when he could have sat anywhere else in the loft?</p><p>At Magnus's question, Alec blushed bright red, and jumped up quickly, getting caught among the red cashmere sweater and a blue scarf. He only had a moment to look shocked however, for the sweaters he had knocked to the floor in his haste tripped him up and he landed sprawled on the floor, the cashmere sweater over his head and one arm wrapped by the scarf.</p><p>"Ow!" Alec exclaimed, and attempted to disentangle himself, but failed miserably. All thoughts of what Alec had been doing and why he was in such an unorthodox location was forgotten as Magnus fought to prevent his laugh from escaping. Alec looked like a grumpy cat stuck in his winter clothes. Magnus would have been content to watch Alec further entangle himself in the bundle of clothes, but for the sake of the sweaters, he had to be rescued. Not to mention that he had just been hiding in his own closet.</p><p>Magnus slowly made his way over to the writhing bundle and plucked off the cashmere that had fallen over Alec's head. Alec emerged looking magnificently tousled, and blinking in the light, tiny smile on his face as he looked up at Magnus.</p><p>"Hey. You look beautiful." Alec muttered softly, but it quickly turned into a frown as Magnus glared back at him. "What?" He asked, confused. </p><p>"Why were you hiding there Alec?" </p><p>Alec merely looked up at him and shrugged his shoulder. </p><p>In response, Magnus pulled at the scarf until it unrolled off Alec's arm. He then gestured at the mess of clothes. "I believe you can make your way out of this now. Put them all back in place, please, Alexander." And without another word, Magnus strode out of the closet.</p><p>Alec sat up on the pile of clothes, looking down at them coiled like vines across his feet, and heaved a massive sigh. About half an hour later, the clothes were back on their hangers, and Magnus was nowhere in the loft. Alec glumly picked up his notepad from where he had hidden it in the closet, and made his way towards the balcony. </p><p>"Carrot. Your idea didn't work. Pen and paper doesnt inspire me any more than the notes on my phone did. And now Magnus is annoyed with me. I dont know what to do" He sighed angrily into the phone. He then heard some disturbance on the other end, as if there was a scuffle for the phone, and Izzy's voice came through. " Alec, relax. You'll get it. Besides, you know Magnus wouldnt mind even if you didnt give a massive speech, right?" </p><p>"I know, i know.... its just, he's so good with words, and i want to do this for him. He deserves to have it all Izzy, and i have to try." Alec said, and suddenly heard the noise of the front door slamming.<br/>
"Iz, Magnus is back, i need to go."</p><p>"Go ahead, we'll brainstorm later. Dont worry, big brother, it'll all work out."</p><p>"Alright, I'll meet you in a while and then we'll continue this. Remember, it must be a secret only between us and Clary. No telling Simon, he'll just spread it around. And Jace... Jace is pretty useless in this topic anyway. Okay, bye!" Alec whispered, and shut his phone with a click, just as Magnus appeared on the balcony.</p><p>There was a tense silence, unsettling like the calm right before a storm. Magnus looked at Alec, eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for Alec to say something. When it became obvious that Alec wouldn't be talking, Magnus turned to walk away when Alec's arm shot out to stop him. A sense of deja vu hit him, remembering another day when he had stopped Magnus in the same way.</p><p>Alec rose to his feet and walked closer, as Magnus looked at him, a muscle in his temple jumping. </p><p>"Magnus, I'm sorry.... i didnt mean to destroy the clothes..." Alec began tentatively, when Magnus let out a snort of disbelief. </p><p>"Alexander, im not even that bothered about the clothes. Even though you wrecked my favourite cashmere sweater." </p><p>"Then... what? Why are you so annoyed with me?"</p><p>Magnus huffed angrily. "Think, shadowhunter. What have you been doing the past 3 days?"</p><p>At Alec's clueless look, Magnus sighed and said, "Alexander, it has been 3 days, and you are always hiding away, doing something that you wont tell me about. You come late from the Institute, and you're always busy. Dont bother telling me its a demon situation, i already spoke to Jace and demon attacks have been low for a week now. So tell me what you are doing, and why you're cutting me out of your life." </p><p>Alec paled under the gaze of Magnus's cat eyes, with a gleam that looked suspiciously like tears. "I... Magnus, i swear by the Angel, I'm not trying to cut you out of my life..." </p><p>"Then why? Why all the secrecy? I know it cant be an affair, you are much too loyal for that. You wouldnt even consider cheating on me. So what is going on? Alexander, please dont push me away." Magnus asked, stepping closer, and slid his arm up to place his palm against Alec's cheek. </p><p>Alec felt trapped in place, confronted all of a sudden, mind sluggish. That must have been the only reason for what he said next.</p><p>"Magnus, i need some time. Time away. I.... I can't. " Alec blurted out, stepping away and almost running out of the loft. The door was left open behind him, and Magnus stood staring at it, confused and worried, the glimmer of tears threatening to fall.</p><p>***</p><p>Alec ran straight to the Institute, ignoring the rain that pelted down on him. He kept running until he walked through the gates of the Institute, and then began climbing up the side of it to reach the roof, where he collapsed on his knees on the wet floor, feeling lost and empty, worried that he had messed up everything. Once again. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, and he could vaguely make out his breathing had become rapid and errant.</p><p>Alec didnt know how long he sat in the rain like that, but it felt like eternity, when he finally felt a hand on his shoulder, and someone knelt down in front of him. </p><p>"Alec, buddy, whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Jace asked him, raising his head to inspect for any bruises or cuts. He seemed satisfied that it was no physical injury, and then pulled at Alec's arm. " Come on, lets get you inside. You're soaked."</p><p>Alec let himself be pulled to his feet and led into Izzy's room. He heard Isabelle's gasp of surprise, the volley of questions she threw at Jace, but couldnt make himself respond. His mind still felt hazy, and all he could think about was how he had done the one thing he had promised Magnus and himself that he would never do. He had walked out on Magnus.</p><p>A huge sob escaped from Alec, stilling the conversation around him, and he felt Izzy grip his hand tightly and run her fingers over his palm, a way of calming him down that they had come up with ages ago. A way to say 'I'm here when you need me, and I'll always be here. Youre alright.' She placed her head on his shoulder, and waited.</p><p>Alec let himself count to ten. Ten seconds to feel weak, and then he'd get about fixing this. Things couldnt end like this, not for them.</p><p>Ten. </p><p>
  <em>His mind kept bringing back Magnus's expression, the sadness, the confusion, the anger.</em>
</p><p>Nine. Eight.</p><p>Seven. </p><p>
  <em>He took a deep breath, and shook his head slightly to dispel the image.</em>
</p><p>Six. Five. </p><p>Four. </p><p>
  <em>Magnus's eyes shimmering with unshed tears flashed in his mind.</em>
</p><p>Three. Two.</p><p>One. </p><p><br/>
<em>He pushed the image away forcefully.</em>
</p><p>Alec looked up, and noticed that they weren't alone in the room after all. Jace crouched near his feet, still grasping his arm and Clary and Simon peered worriedly at him. </p><p>"Alec." Izzy spoke softly. "Big brother, what happened? Did you and Magnus have a fight? Did he refuse? I swear if he refused then I'm going to - " Before Izzy could work herself up into a rage, Alec interrupted. </p><p>"No Iz, i didnt even ask him. He... he's noticed that im hiding something and he confronted me about it... and i.... I'm so stupid! I said i needed a break and just ran away! How could i do that! What is wrong with me!" Alec yelled, now pacing the room, unable to keep still. Shocked silence met his declaration, until a small voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Uh... correct me if im wrong, but with the way youre acting... Alec, were you going to propose?" Simon asked. </p><p>Alec merely nodded. "I was trying to come up with the perfect plan, the perfect speech... but now ive spoiled everything." </p><p><br/>
Simon seemed ready to burst. " You were going to get married!?" He exclaimed, and seemed ready to jump up and give a speech, when a sharp look from Isabelle silenced him. "Wait you knew about this?" He asked.</p><p>Jace shook his head." This is as new to me as it is to you." </p><p>"I asked Izzy for help, and Clary just happened to walk in on our conversation..." Alec said. "But now i might have spoiled everything before it even began!"</p><p>"No. Nothing is spoiled. Now we just have to work faster." Isabelle said, steely resolve in her voice. "I believe Clary has something to help you, she came up with this rune just 10 minutes before you arrived. She'll explain it to you. Jace, Simon, we need to go meet Catarina and tell her what has happened. She knew Alec was to propose but with what happened today, we need to make sure Cat is there with Magnus. Maybe she can distract him a bit. And we need to set up the office for a romatic proposal."</p><p>She looked around to see everyone staring at her dumbstruck. "What are you all still doing here?? Move. Move. Move." She yelled, pushing Jace and Simon out of the room. She called over her shoulder at Alec. "And big brother, change your clothes, or you'll fall ill!" </p><p>***</p><p>Half an hour later, Alec sat on his bed, a bundle of nerves as he tried not to think about Magnus, and how he had looked when Alec stepped away from him. He shook his head a little, and met Clary's eyes. She smiled kindly at him, and sat down on the bed beside him. </p><p>"So i just came up with a rune that works similar to the Pensieve in Harry Potter.." she began, when Alec interrupted her. "A what in what? I dont know mundane culture Carrot. " </p><p>" Harry Potter! I'll introduce you to it some other time. Basically this rune will allow you to pick out and see your memories. It'll be as if you're observing the scene again from outside. It might help you get inspired. And it also gives a flair for the dramatic, if you want to show this to Magnus!" Clary explained, and saw Alec slowly start smiling. Satisfied that it seemed to have done the trick, she patted his shoulder, promising to come if he needed her, and left him alone with his memories and a speech to write.</p><p>***</p><p>Magnus sat on the couch, TV on, and a bottle of whiskey in his hand, when his wards alerted him of Catarina's presence outside the door. He wasnt really in the mood to talk to her, but she might be in trouble. Besides, Catarina wasnt the type to leave him alone if he refused to see her. She would ask him why, and then he'd have to tell her about Alec... it hurt too much to think about right now.</p><p>With a flick of his hand, he allowed her to enter and refreshed his makeup, making the tear tracks disappear instantly. </p><p>"Catarina, darling. How nice to see you. How have you been? How's Madzie?" He asked, in a bright cheery voice, which might have fooled most people, but not his closest friend. </p><p>Cat's eyes searched the couch, focusing on the whiskey bottle that he had forgotten to vanish - a drink she called as his 'heartbreak drink'. "Oh Magnus" she said softly, enveloping him in a tight hug. He stiffened instinctively, but then relaxed in her arms, warmth flooding into him. </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, and felt Magnus stiffen imperceptibly. "Hey, its fine...we can leave that alone today. How about i get Madzie over? It'll take your mind off things." Magnus hummed in agreement, and sat back on his couch, as a portal opened up in the middle of his living room, and deposited a young excited warlock on his couch. </p><p>"Magnus!" Madzie shouted in glee and launched herself at Magnus, laughing when he caught her and then threw her up into the air. He conjured a cloud to support her up and let it float around. She created another cloud, and began hopping from one to another, and then finally hopping back to the couch and snuggling close to Magnus's side. </p><p>"Magnus, can you make me wings? Mom said you can make me fairy princess wings!" She bounced up and down eagerly. Magnus smiled down at the little girl and jumped to his feet. "Why, i do believe i can make fairy wings. I have just the material we need in my closet. Come on!" He said and followed her to the closet, in search of his old roll of chiffon cloth.</p><p>In the closet, he managed to locate the chiffon, and with Madzie's magic had a pair of wings ready within 5 minutes. Another wave of the hand and the wings attached themselves to Madzie's dress and began softly fluttering. Giggling, Madzie snapped her fingers and rose to waist height, but the wings seemed to be unable to go higher. Instead she began swooping around the apartment, trying to get Catarina to chase her.</p><p>Magnus turned to put away the chiffon, very close to the winter apparel rack Alec had knocked over, when a crumpled ball of paper caught his eye. He picked it up tentatively, and smoothed it out, heartbeat rising with every sentence.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dear Magnus, </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I remember when i first met you, how scared i was. How worried i was about taking up you offer for drinks, because i knew that deep down i really did want to. But that would mean losing my respect in the institute, maybe even losing all chances of ever becoming the Head of the Institute. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I had spent my entire life thinking i wouldnt be able to find love in my life. Definitely not the type of love i see Jace and Izzy have with Clary and Simon. Remember how i told you that we were maybe too different? I was right</em> </strong>
</p><p>The writing on the ended there, and Magnus couldnt find a second sheet anywhere. He just sat there staring at the sheet, the last line on repeat in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Where was Alexander going with this? Why was he writing a letter, and why did he crumple it? Why was it in the closet?</em>
</p><p>He had probably been lost in thought for too long, because Catarina appeared in the closet entrance. She made her way over immediately, magic sparking as if to check for any physical injuries Magnus might have had. Finally her eyes fell upon the paper Magnus held in his fist, and she plucked it from his hand.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the sheet quickly, and Catarina just barely managed to hold back a groan and the desire to hit her head against a wall.</p><p>
  <em>Alexander was really bad at expressing himself. Of all the ways to write a speech...</em>
</p><p>Magnus's voice brought her out of her reverie. "He left today. Said he wanted a break. And then i find this in here. Alec.." Magnus's voice hitched over his name, but he took a deep breath and then continued,<br/>
"He's been acting really weird for the past few days. And today he was sitting among these clothes, as if hiding from me..." <br/>
Magnus trailed off, quite possibly lost in thought, when Catarina's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket.</p><p>Surreptitiously, she pulled it out, smiling at the text.</p><p><em>We are ready Cat. Send M over to the office. - Isabelle Lightwood</em> </p><p>Catarina stuffed her phone back in and crouched in front of Magnus. "You're going to gain nothing sitting here and questioning yourself. Go question Alec. Im going to take Madzie back home, its almost bedtime."</p><p>"Wait.... go talk to him now?" Magnus asked</p><p>"Yes, <em>now</em>. You and i both know you wont be able to sleep otherwise, and its always better to clear the air."</p><p>"But...But what if he want to break it off? Maybe i became too much for him to handle...what if.." </p><p>"Magnus. Stop. That is not true. That boy loves you dearly. More than any of your lovers in the past ever have. Go talk to him. And trust me, it will all be fine." Catarina said sternly, talking as if Magnus was another hyperventilating patient of hers. Her tone seemed to have worked, for Magnus steeled himself and then rose to his feet, tucking the crumpled paper in his pocket. </p><p>"Oh, and Magnus, dress to impress." She reminded him, and was treated to a tiny yet genuine smile. Waving bye to him, she walked out to the hall, and after a small temper tantrum and a promise of triple-scoop icecream, Catarina and Madzie disappeared through a portal.</p><p>Magnus stood at the entrance of the closet, and surveyed his clothes. </p><p>
  <em>Time to choose an outfit.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Isabelle stood in Alec's office, fussing over his appearance, ruffling his already untidy hair to give it the just-rolled-out-of-bed look and then unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt. She had just texted Catarina, and recieved a reply saying that Magnus would be there in a couple of minutes.</p><p>"Right. We're ready. How're you feeling Alec?" She asked and watched Alec swallow before finally replying. "I'm... really nervous?" He gestured around him. "How did you do all this so fast?" </p><p>"Im a woman of many talents." Izzy smirked. "Plus i had these two to help." She pointed at Jace who was straighening the tablecloth and Simon, who was putting away Alec's laptop.</p><p>And indeed among the three of them, they had managed to completely transform the office. It now had fairy lights lining the ceiling, casting their soft golden glow on everything. There were deep red roses in a bouquet on the table, and a dish of noodles, which Izzy had promised that she had not touched. All his paperwork and files had been put away, and Alec hoped they hadnt been misfiled, but that was a concern for a different time.</p><p>But the biggest change in his room was the piano that had been moved in, with Catarina's help. For this was a secret Alec had been playing close to his chest for a long time, and had only let his siblings know half an hour ago. Alec had been learning the piano ever since he was a kid, by watching Jace play, but he had always put a rune on the piano so that no one except him could hear it. </p><p>Maryse Lightwood had always deemed learning instruments to be a waste of time, time that could be better spent training. Of course, Isabelle had rebelled and learnt the violin from a silent brother, Brother Zachariah, and Jace had already learnt the piano before he had arrived at New York.<br/>
Alec being the perfect son, had spent the day training, and watching Jace play, as they discussed battle strategies. But in the silence of the night, he would creep out of his room and down to the music room, and play to his heart's content, learning how each key sounded and how to bring the most beautiful and heartwrenching music to life.</p><p>And today, he was going to play for Magnus. To say that he was nervous, was a gross understatement.</p><p>***</p><p>There was blur of movement at the door, as a disheveled and panting Clary appeared. "Magnus.... Magnus is at the front door." she panted out. "Underhill is getting him here. We should move out." She addressed the rest of them, and Jace and Simon nodded and walked out, wishing him luck. Izzy stayed a moment longer to brush her fingers against his palm, offering support. "You got it, big brother. We'll see you later. <em>Breathe</em>."  And she and Clary disappeared, leaving him alone.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p><br/>
"He's inside." Underhill told Magnus, and with a smile, walked away, back to the Ops room. Magnus took a moment to compose himself, and smoothed his jacket down. He had decided to be sentimental, and wore the outfit as he had been wearing the first time he met Alec, when they had taken down the circle member together. Sighing softly, he raised his hand to knock, just a single sharp rap against the wood, and heard Alec's voice call out, "Come in."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter coming up soon! And i promise a lot of cute fluff in it.<br/>Do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as promised, the second chapter is up...and is filled with fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus pulled open the door, expecting to see Alec working away on his laptop, like he usually was, but what he saw made him freeze at the doorway. The office had been transformed, almost beyond recognition. Magnus felt as if he had stepped into the drawing room of the London Institute way back in the 1800s, when it had been led by Will Herondale and his wife Tessa. The lights, the flowers - and with a slight shock, Magnus noticed the grand piano - they all set a very romantic atmosphere. And in the middle of it all stood Alec, back ramrod straight, but he kept shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking extremely nervous. All of Magnus's questions vanished, and he instead opted to step into the room and shut the door. </p><p>The movement seemed to instill a little confidence in Alec, for he stepped forward and held out a hand, gazing at Magnus hopefully. Magnus didn't feel even a moment of hesitation, as he took his hand and held on tightly, allowing himself to be pulled closer. Whatever had been going on, it definitely didn't seem like Alec would be breaking up with him. </p><p>Alec pulled Magnus close, until they were almost pressed together. He took a deep breath, and then spoke, voice breaking a little initially, but growing stronger, more confident and passionate. </p><p>"Magnus, I... I'm sorry for what I said to you. I would never leave you like that. i just.... panicked."</p><p>Magnus opened his mouth to say something, when Alec held up a finger, hovering close to but not quite touching Magnus's lips. </p><p>"Please, let me finish. Then I'll answer all the questions you have." Alec paused, and after Magnus nodded, he pulled Magnus over to the piano bench. "I have something to show you. Ive never done this before, and I wouldn't want to do this for anyone but you..." Alec paused, as if to say something else, but then seemed to change his mind. "Just keep your hand on my shoulder? It wont work otherwise." </p><p>Magnus's gaze seemed to be searching for something in Alec's eyes. Whatever he saw, made him smile softly, and Magnus placed his hand lightly against Alec's shoulder, and moved closer, till their thighs were touching as well. The contact seemed to calm Alec down a little, and he turned towards the piano. This was the biggest reveal about himself, second only to his sexuality. But a lot of people had known that he was gay. However this, this was something only he had known. Until now. For now he had not applied the rune, and he knew that the music would indeed be heard throughout the Institute. </p><p>Before starting however, he removed the stele from his jacket pocket, and drew the Pensieve rune that Clary had shown him on his wrist. He had experimented with the rune a little, and had realised that it worked like some of the other runes he was familiar with. As long as someone was in contact with him, they would also feel the effects of the rune. </p><p>He felt Magnus squeeze his shoulder, silently offering support, and realised that Magnus was the type to offer support even when he was the one hurt. It was one more reason why he loved Magnus so much.</p><p>"Keep your hand on me." He reminded Magnus, and then placed his hands on the keys. He let the rune take effect, and then began playing, fingers flying over the piano at a rapid pace, and a melody filled the air.</p><p>Alec began with a slow forlorn tune, and images flashed in his mind. Magnus let out a gasp by his side, as the same images appeared in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Images of a young Alec sitting on the bed, painstakingly tracing out runes from the grey book. All the runes, except one - the love rune. </em>
</p><p><br/>
"I never thought i would need to learn it." Alec whispered to him softly.</p><p><br/>
<em>Images of Alec training in the Institute music room, flinging knives at a makeshift target across the room, as Jace played the piano. Magnus could see Alec give a longing look at the instrument for just a minute, and then noticed how his focus shifted from the knife throwing to the piano, his eyes following Jace's fingers over the keys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Images of a teenage Alec lying down beside Izzy, after a nightmare she had had, and how he comforted her that she would find love, and be happy, while his heart hurt as if someone had clenched it in their fist. Just before falling asleep, Isabelle whispered to him, "You'll find a boy to love you too big brother. I promise." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She fell asleep immediately after, not noticing how Alec had stiffened in the bed beside her.</em>
</p><p>"I was so afraid that i hadnt been hiding it well. That i would get punished soon. But no one else had realised. Only Izzy. She always knew about it." </p><p>Alec's fingers flew across the keys, expressing his loneliness, fear and the deep shame he had felt, not being accepted for how he was. Then the music changed slightly, tinged with jealousy, as the <em>images changed to show a redhead lying in the Institute's infirmary, and Jace hovering by her side, a look on his face which was so alien and yet so familiar. It was a look of curiosity and admiration, a look he had never seen on Jace before, and the green monster of jealousy reared its head.</em></p><p>The music changed again, a little more upbeat, and then suddenly dropped to a very soft melody as Magnus's face swam in his thoughts, the first time they had met. The stunned feeling had left him almost speechless as he gazed into Magnus's eyes.</p><p>"The first time we met, i felt like the chaos Carrot had brought with her had suddenly disappeared. I couldnt stop looking at you Magnus. And i still feel the same way. Every single day, i am even more stunned with how beautiful you are."</p><p>Alec brought one hand up, off the piano keys and brought Magnus's hand from his shoulder down to the piano. He guided Magnus's fingers over a couple of keys, and placed his own hand over Magnus's, pressing down softly to continue the tune. </p><p>
  <em>A swirl of images flashed past, faster than before, but they all had one thing in common. Magnus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sense of overwhelming love threatened to make tears fall from Alec's eyes but he blinked them back, focusing on the images again.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>A glimpse of Magnus practicing magic in the balcony, bare chested and glistening with sweat, and how Alec had so desperately wanted to kiss him senseless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magnus lying on his chest, still deep in sleep, and Alec looked down with the fondest expression one could have. This then changed to a laugh as Magnus seemed to press closer and brought his arm up and over Alec's stomach, fingers brushing his side and tickling him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magnus fresh from the shower, clad just in a towel, with face free of makeup and hair that sat down soft and fluffy against his scalp rather than the spikes he styled it into.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magnus drinking wine in the balcony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dancing to the music in the kitchen, summoning dinner as he twirled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smiling up at him sleepily from the couch where he had fallen asleep waiting for Alec to return from patrol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking at him with teary eyes, so afraid that Alec would leave him after finding out about his mother, and how surprised he was when Alec wiped the tears off and gave him a hug. When Alec stayed.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Magnus, these are all the moments i treasure, all the moments i spent with you. And with each moment i am away from you, i feel a longing in my heart for the next time i can see you again. I love every moment we are together, be it sad or happy, hopeful or distressing, because i know that I have you and I'll never be alone again." </p><p>The music rose to a crescendo now, and Alec let Magnus pull his hand back from the keys and rest on his shoulder instead.</p><p>
  <em>Images of the wedding to Lydia popped up. Alec played how he had felt like he was hurtling along a dark passage with no way to stop when suddenly Magnus appeared in the doorway. He played how his breath was caught at the sight of Magnus, how he suddenly seemed to find a way to jump out of the dark, and how he took the leap of faith, striding off the altar and over to Magnus. He played how his heart was thrumming like a bird trying to escape its cage as he pulled Magnus close, until their lips met and a peaceful calmness descended upon him. How he felt comfortable with himself, felt that he was home for the first time in his life and realised it was because his home was with Magnus.</em>
</p><p>"You saved me, Magnus. That time and a hundred times since." </p><p><em>Images of being lost in the parabatai bond came to mind. Images of the many hunts Magnus had joined because he refused to spend a boring night home without Alec. Images of the many times he had healed him, Isabelle, Jace, even Clary and Simon</em>.</p><p>At the image of Alec almost falling off the ledge, Magnus's grip on his shoulder tightened, and Alec bent to the side and left a small kiss on his knuckles to soothe him.</p><p>"Im right here Magnus, with you. Only because you saved me." </p><p>Alec slowly let the music fade away and turned slightly so he could face Magnus better. Magnus seemed frozen on the spot, tears shimmering in his eyes but seemed to come back as Alec took his hands. His callused palms enveloped Magnus's in warmth as he urged Magnus to look at him.</p><p>"Magnus, i love you so much. And i was trying to find a way to tell you this desperately for the past few days. Im sorry i ended up pushing you away. I should have known you would notice and would be hurt by my actions, even if you didnt know the reason for it was far from hurting you. I... i still didnt know how i would do this until a few hours ago, when i walked out on you, and it hit me that i had done exactly what i said i would never do. That made me realise that it didnt matter how perfect a speech i created or how elaborate a plan i designed, if i never told you what i feel. That is more important." </p><p>Alec took a deep breath before standing up and moving around the bench. Then with one fluid motion, he was kneeling on one knee in front of Magnus. </p><p>"So i stand here now to tell you that i love you, Magnus Bane. I love everything about you, i love every moment i am with you, and every memory we create together. I know that i am not your first, and may not be your last. I also know that one day, you will have to live on without me. <em>But until then, i will never leave your side.</em> And even after i am gone, you will never be alone, for my love for you will keep you company.</p><p><em>Magnus, will you marry me</em>?" Alec asked, bringing the Lightwood family ring out of his pocket. </p><p>There was dead silence after his declaration, but only for a beat. Before Alec could blink, Magnus had hurled himself at Alec, knocking him over. As they landed sprawled on the floor, Magnus lying over Alec, he captured Alec's lips into a hard and desperate kiss. </p><p>They broke apart breathless, and Magnus finally nodded his head. "Yes! <em>Yes, I'll marry you Alexander.</em>" He announced happily,and watched Alec slide the ring home on his ring finger, where it would stay forever. He smiled down at the ring for a moment, before kissing Alec again, a very ineffective kiss, for they were both smiling too widely, but Magnus didnt care. And from the giggle Alec let out, he didnt care either.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p><br/>
Alec and Magnus broke apart as a babble of noises reached them. Isabelle was first in line, launching herself at the couple sprawled on the floor, closely followed by Clary and their cries of congratulations filled the room. "<em>Cant...breathe..</em>" Alec gasped out in a muffled voice, and Jace, taking pity on him, scooped up Clary and tugged at Izzy's arm until Alec and Magnus were free to sit up, looking very disheveled, but alive. </p><p>"How.. how did you guys find out?" Alec asked and Izzy gleefully answered. "Theres that rune which allows you to see as if through a window right? We used that on the floor of the attic right above your office! We had to! Cant miss out on a Malec proposal"</p><p>"<em>Yes! Iz used the ship name!"</em> Simon announced, pumping his fist in the air in victory and then high-fiving Clary. Jace merely rolled his eyes and then clapped Alec on the back. "Im so happy for you Alec! For you both actually. And your piano skills are amazing! Why have you never told us that you play the piano, Alec?"</p><p>Alec grinned guiltily, and told them all about his secret trips to the music room. By now, Magnus had gravitated closer to him, and clutched his hand. He dropped a soft kiss on Alec's clothed shoulder. "That was indeed spectacular, Alexander. Whose piece was it?"    </p><p>"Actually, I made up that tune, for you. " Alec said tentatively. "I just played what I felt when I saw each memory of us, and hoped it wouldnt sound too bad."</p><p>"It sounded beautiful. I definitely need to hear it again." Magnus said, and then whispered softly in his ear, "You looked quite hot playing the piano, but im afraid i had to focus on other things tonight. Next time, my eyes are never leaving you." Alec felt his cheeks heat up slightly, but decided to just kiss Magnus in response. They began moving closer together, when Jace muttered "Get a room, you two!"</p><p>They were saved the trouble of responding, when Izzy hit him on the arm. "They are in a room. I think its time we left them alone to....celebrate."  She dragged Jace out, Clary and Simon trailing after them, laughing at the expression on Jace's face.</p><p>"How embarrassing..." Alec muttered, but was stopped by Magnus's lips against his. They kissed deeply, hands running all over each other, and Alec had just managed to take Magnus's jacket off, when Magnus suddenly stopped him. "Not now, Alexander. Later, when we're in the loft. Right now, however, i want to hear you play the piano."</p><p>Magnus dragged Alec back to the piano bench, settling down beside him, head resting on his shoulder, as Alec began playing once more. A beautiful melody rang tthrough the halls of the institute, interrupted ever so often by loud laughter, bright and happy. Alec and Magnus remained blissfully in their own bubble of peace.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p>The next day ....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! Do leave kudos and comments! Im open to taking requests as well :)</p><p>Also, i have decided to post an epilogue of sorts, and its already ready. I'll post it soon. So keep an eye out for chapter 3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Magnus woke before Alec, who seemed to have been more exhausted after the last night's.. activities. Magnus smiled happily to himself, remembering the celebration they had had back in the loft. Alec had been so loud, Magnus was worried he might have to soundproof the bedroom.  </p><p>Magnus shifted slightly, bringing his arm up to rest it on Alec's stomach, his head was pillowed on Alec's chest. He could hear Alec's heartbeats, a melody of its own, and the most precious one in the world, a melody he would one day wake up and be unable to hear ever again. Magnus forced that thought out of his head. This was a time to be celebrating. <em>He had just got engaged!</em> He glanced down at the ring that rested on his finger. It fit perfectly, as if it was meant to be there. The Lightwood insignia glittered in the morning sunlight. But beside the familiar Lightwood family symbol, was another symbol, looking eerily like a rune he had seen before but couldn't quite place. He ran his finger thoughtfully over the symbol.</p><p>"Its the love rune. I finally learnt it a few months back, after we had begun dating. It was no longer a rune that seemed unattainable. And I thought I could add it to the ring.... I left the other side empty to carve the Wedded Union rune. Its something shadowhunters exchange at the wedding, one on the hand and one heart. So.. i thought I could put it there..." Alec's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. "That is, if you are willing to do it. I did plan all this out without telling you.... if youd prefer not to have a shadowhunter ring, we can get you a different one. And our wedding doesnt have to be shadowhunter style if you dont want it. We can - "</p><p>He was distracted by Magnus raising himself up on his forearms to look at him. "Alexander, its perfect. I love it. Dont worry, we'll discuss the details later. Now let me enjoy the beautiful angel in front of me."</p><p>"Wait, one more thing, you haven't looked on the inside of the ring yet, right? " Alec asked. Magnus pulled his ring off, and on the inside he saw the words engraved in beautiful calligraphy -  'Aku cinta kamu.' Magnus twisted around and kissed Alec, first on the lips and then on his forehead, before making a slow trail of kisses downward, on the side of his neck. </p><p>Suddenly the crumpled ball of paper from the closet flashed in Magnus's mind, and he drew back, biting his lip. He knew that paper obviously meant something else, especially after all that Alec had shown him in his music and memories. But the thought of it kept tormenting him. </p><p>Alec noticed Magnus's change in demeanor, and asked softly. "Magnus, whats wrong?" </p><p>Magnus held up a finger and moved to the side so that they were comfortably lying on their sides, facing each other. He snapped his finger and summoned the smoothed out paper ball, and handed it over to Alec wordlessly. At one glance, Alec realised what it was, and groaned out loud, his eyes immediately flashing to Magnus' green-gold cat eyes. Magnus's emotions were riding high now, as he waited for an answer.</p><p>"Would you like to see the second page?" Alec asked, and scrambled off the bed to pick up his notebook from the study. He came back clutching the whole book. No point hiding it anymore. He turned it to a particular page and gave it to Magnus.</p><p><br/>
<em>(Dear Magnus, </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>I remember when i first met you, how scared i was. How worried i was about taking up you offer for drinks, because i knew that deep down i really did want to. But that would mean losing my respect in the institute, maybe even losing all chances of ever becoming the Head of the Institute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had spent my entire life thinking i wouldnt be able to find love in my life. Definitely not the type of love i see Jace and Izzy have with Clary and Simon. Remember how i told you that we were maybe too different? I was right)</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>We are very different, but we fit together perfectly. You coming into my life was the best thing I could have ever hoped for. And yes, I have found the type of love Jace and Izzy have, because I fell in love with you, Magnus, and this love is so much more unique and powerful than any other. I love you - </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
The writing ended there, with a line across the rest of the page, as if in anger. Magnus flipped to another page, and another, since Alec didnt stop him. Many pages were filled with sentences scratched out, with multiple attempts to say a single sentence. It had all of Alec's thoughts, in a haphazard manner, but they all rang true. Magnus felt his eyes tear up, and the traitorous drops flow over his cheeks. He hugged the notebook close to his chest, as Alec gathered him up in his arms. </p><p>"I tried to make the perfect speech Magnus. And i was so afraid you might figure it out. I wanted it to be a surprise, but i guess i took it a little too far. Im sorry." Alec whispered, and felt Magnus shake his head against his shoulder, where it rested. </p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore, Alexander. I was just really worried about you. And for a while,  i did think that you might want to break up with me." Magnus drew back and placed both palms on Alec's cheeks, meeting his eyes, that seemed a little haunted at the thought of them breaking up. "But, look at us now - we're engaged. And i look forward to our life together." He leaned over and spoke the next words against Alec's lips, "I love you Alexander, so much. And i will keep loving you for the rest of my life."</p><p>They stayed in the loft for the rest of the day, completely lost in each other, beginning the first day of the rest of their life, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there you go. The end.<br/>Hope you enjoyed it. Do leave kudos and comments :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will be up soon! And I promise a lot of tooth-rotting fluff.<br/>Do leave kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>